Haru Haru, Day by Day
by BANG-it's Revy
Summary: Sasori's ex, Deidara, is with Itachi. Sasori can't handle it. One-shot, songfic. Based on "Haru Haru" by Big Bang.


I do not own "Haru Haru" by Big Bang, but I do suggest you watch the music video before reading this.

And I do not own Naruto, or the Akatsuki.

* * *

Sasori wasn't sure if he was at the right place at the right time, or the wrong place at the wrong time. But there was certainly always a time for something...

...except for this. _Anything _but this. Not here, not now. Not _ever_.

Deidara had handed something to the figure beside him, Uchiha Itachi. A ring. Itachi nodded, putting the ring on his finger.

The blond looked over as he noticed movement down the alleyway. Deidara blinked, not too sure of what he was seeing. He then averted his eyes from the red haired male.

The red haired male who happened to be his ex boyfriend.

His protective ex boyfriend.

Sasori stared at him, not knowing what to say, before looking over and seeing someone he did _not_ want to see.

"Uchiha," Sasori snorted, his face showing barely any emotion, but it could be heard in his voice and seen in his eyes, that he was hurt. Deidara looked away.

Itachi looked to Sasori, expression almost as blank as that of the other male. "Akasuna," he replied.

Sasori felt his fist clench, walking forward, hearing his posse behind him. He had almost forgotten about them, he considered them his "Puppets" with the way they were always behind him, doing as told. They followed him towards Itachi.

"So, you're with him, then, huh?" Sasori asked, now anger shown on his face.

Itachi scoffed. "What's it look like?"

Sasori looked at the blond, _his_ blond, who was silent the entire time, looking away.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sasori exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed and teeth clentched tightly. He could feel his fingernails digging into the flesh of his palm, the fresh blood dripping down his hand.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Itachi replied cooly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Sasori, don't, un..." Deidara finally spoke, looking at Sasori with concern. Sasori didn't know what to say to him, he felt so stupid in front of him. He stepped forward, as if ready to do something, but felt something pull him back, and a figure stepped between them.

"Man, just forget it," Hiruko, one of Sasori's 'puppets' said, shaking his head. "It's not worth it..."

Sasori said nothing, glaring into the cold eyes of the Uchiha. "You better not hurt him," he said, venom in each word.

"Sasori..." Hiruko pulled at his arm before Sasori had the chance to try to hit the other male.

"No. If he wants to do something, let him do it."

They all looked at Itachi, except for Sasori, who's gaze never left him. With clenched teeth, he punched Itachi in the face.

He could hear Deidara gasp in shock from the sidelines, looking worried. Itachi touched his own cheek, then swung back at Sasori.

"Hey, hey, stop!" Hiruko tried again, and before Sasori could get a hit in, pulled the red haired male back.

Brown eyes met the blue ones of Deidara, and Sasori nodded. "Yeah..." he said to Hiruko. "Let's go."

* * *

"So, what's up with him?" Itachi asked quietly after ten minutes of silent driving.

"I don't know..." Deidara placed a small bandage on a cut on the side of Itachi's face.

"Hn...probably jealous.."

Deidara said nothing, and stared at the windshield wipers of Itachi's car, almost as if they would burst to life and begin their rain dance. But Deidara realized that it wasn't raining; it was simply the sounds that Deidara thought he was hearing. He wasn't going insane...but he knew...something was wrong...

* * *

Sasori stared at the mirror in front of him. All he saw was a small framed man with emotionless brown eyes.

"No wonder he left me..." Sasori said quietly, then shook his head before his fist made contact with the mirror, shattering it to bits in a circular shape. His knuckles bled. He pulled the glass from his fist, wincing, and threw it into the trash.

He left the bathroom, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. He really wasn't good enough.

* * *

Deidara's hair wasn't working correctly the next day. He attempted to brush it, but some of the blond locks didn't want to comply.

They also didn't want to stay in his scalp.

He stared in his reflection, horrified. "No..." he murmured, running a hand through golden hair.

Tendrils of gold came out onto his hand, and he stared at it, tears running down his face. "No..."

He leaned his head against the wall beside him, shaking.

* * *

Sasori's house was a mess, and throwing all of his appliances and refrigerated items all over wasn't helping him.

He grabbed a coat and walked outside, in need of fresh air. He passed by people, some who he recognized, and said nothing. They said nothing to him. It was the same. Except now he had something nagging at his mind, and he was positive he would go insane.

_Damn it..._ he thought, shoving his hands in his pockets. This was not going well.

* * *

Deidara sat in the hospital bed, staring out the window beside him. He felt odd, having no hair, and he continued to wish that the doctors could do something...but he knew that nothing good would happen. Nothing. He hated to be a pessimist, but he didn't want to lie to himself, either.

"You'll get through this..." a voice said.

He looked towards the door, only to see Itachi standing there. He gave a weak smile. "You don't have to lie to me, Itachi, un..."

The raven haired man didn't return the smile. He simply turned his head, not saying anything. He cocked his head slightly, as if seeing someone in the hall. Deidara peeked out curiously, and noticed it to be Sasori's friend, Hiruko. Deidara blinked, giving a small wave. He had known that Hiruko worked at the hospital every now and then for his parents, but didn't expect him to be there.

Hiruko seemed shocked when he saw Deidara sitting there, blue eyes sparkling with sadness. "Oh...Deidara..." he said quietly, then gave an awkward, unsure wave.

A doctor came beside him, then looked at Itachi. "We have to take him for the surgery, now," he said. Itachi nodded, getting the picture. He looked at Deidara one more time, and said male gave him another small smile.

Itachi looked as if he were about to say something, but didn't. He walked away, eyes glued to the floor as he walked away.

"Are you ready, Deidara?"

With a tear falling down his cheek, Deidara nodded.

* * *

"Sasori, get here, now."

Sasori wasn't used to such a tone in Hiruko's voice, so demanding, but choked at the same time. "What?" he asked.

"It's...Deidara..."

Sasori froze in his spot, holding the cell phone to his ear. "What?"

"He's...going into surgery right now...all of his hair is gone...just, get here, _fast_."

Sasori hung up the phone, looked in the opposite that he walked, and ran towards the hospital, pushing past everything he needed to, anything in front of him. He ran faster than he ever had, not caring that he was getting tired. He didn't care.

* * *

Deidara could see his past before him, but it wasn't like he imagined.

He thought of things as the group of doctors wheeled him down that endless hall; all of the memories he spent with his family, his friends...and Sasori. Deidara would have wiped at his eye, if there weren't an uncomfortable IV stuck into his arm.

He sighed, ready to accept this defeat after nineteen years. It was over.

* * *

Sasori made it to the hospital quickly, scanned a list of patients, and ran down the halls once more. He cared not to listen to the nurses screaming after him, telling him to stop. He just kept going. He was not going to give this up.

He did come to a sudden stop when he found not where he was supposed to be, but to see Itachi walking down the hall.

Sasori stood there, dumbfounded, before Itachi grabbed Sasori's arm.

"I'm sorry..." Itachi said quietly, not looking at Sasori. He held out something to place in the palm of Sasori's hand. "He...really loved you..."

Sasori looked up, then looked into his hand. It was the ring he had seen Deidara give to Itachi. The ring that _he_ had given to Deidara, seemingly so long ago...

His eyes were wide, and he looked back to Itachi. If Sasori hadn't known better, he would have thought that Itachi's eyes looked wet with tears yet to be released...

Scared for what he had just heard, and putting the pieces together, he shook his head. "No...no...no!" He held the ring tightly in his fist, choking a sob. Tears rolled down his face and he shook his head, holding his chest, where his heart was.

His heart, that he had only recently discovered existed.

And it had to end like this.

He continued down the hall, tripping over his steps. Hiruko looked at him from a chair, but said nothing. There was nothing he could say. Sasori tripped up to the door that Deidara was behind, still crying all of these tears he never knew he had bottled up inside. He tried for the door, but it was locked.

"Damn it!" he cursed, holding back another sob. Hiruko caught him before he could fall, and Sasori stood.

There were sounds behind the door. Sasori's sobbing ceased, but the tears continued to flow. The doctors were wheeling out a figure.

Sasori almost didn't believe it, and wouldn't have, if not for the peaceful look on his face. It was Deidara.

He tried to force himself to look away, but couldn't. The doctors gave a nod of apology and continued down the hall.

"At least...you left with a bang...like you always wanted to, Dei..." Sasori murmured, sitting down on the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands.

Sasori wasn't sure if he was at the right place at the right time, or the wrong place at the wrong time. But there was certainly always a time for something.

* * *

A/N: I cried when I wrote this. I hope I didn't make anyone else cry! Please review~


End file.
